sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Ai Kurosawa
Name: Kurosawa Ai Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 9 Extra Curricular Activity: Judo, Karate School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Shoulder-length black hair, with bangs over her right eye. She wears mostly black, usually something along the line of baggy black pants held up with a black belt, and a black tank top. She has black eyes. Biography: Ai was an exchange student from Japan. She was an only child of a middle class family in Tokyo, who was lucky enough to be chosen for the student exchange program. In Japan she was a loner, with no friends, and studied hard. She was the same in the US,and she understands very little English, so that made her even more of a loner. She was bullied and made fun of by the other students of her school, to the point where she almost killed one of the students by strangling her. Since then her life has been on a downward spiral. She ran from the house that she was staying for the exchange, and lived on the streets for a short time. She just recently started going back to school, and is generally left alone. But from time to time someone will start to poke fun at her, only to find themselves beaten to a bloody mess by Ai. In short, Ai went from a nice, hard working girl who kept to herself to what most people consider to be somewhat insane. Other: At this point she doesn't care about much. She’s a "shoot first, ask questions later" type. She has no friends, therefore has nothing to hold her back. Number: 28 As written by Ryzt. No edits have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Llama M-82 Conclusions: There's a lot of people on this island who seem to be of the sarcastic sort. It'll be interesting to see how many of these self-proclaimed 'comedians' do when they make fun of Ai. She'll be one to watch, for sure, albeit, here isn't too much marketing potential there... Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Shannon McLocke Collected Weapons: Llama M-82 (issued weapon) Allies: None. Enemies: None. Mid-game evaluation: Ai's stint on the island was pretty much an open and closed case. Nobody really knows what the Barry Coleson High Schooler had been doing for the past few days, as she had not made a peep. Her demise was simple and sweet, however, as one of the terrorists decided to hunt the other girl down in a primal game of hide and seek. Ai was no match for TBLACK, and she was promptly eliminated from Survival of the Fittest. End-game evaluation: It just goes to show you, you can only hide for so long before someone finds you. And when they find you, especially in this game, you're out. There are no second chances. Memorable Quote(s): None. Other/Trivia Ai's handler, Ryzt, never roleplayed as her. Therefore, she was declared inactive and it was left up to Kaishi to take Ai out with one of the terrorist trio. Threads The various threads that contained Ai. In order from first to finish. *Sing of Tomorrow Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ai Kurosawa. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students